Our invention relates generally to moldable compositions and methods of making the same. More specifically, it relates to moldable compositions made from a mixture of polyvinyl alcohol, water, gellant, and filler. The preferred filler uniquely includes a combination of glass microspheres, talc and flour, as described in more detail below. An additional preferred component that is surprisingly compatible with the components of filler is wax, preferably a combination of paraffin wax and microcrystalline wax.
By way of background, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,629,751, 5,157,063, 5,506,280, and 5,506,290, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose multiple compositions formed from components that meet the general definitions of polyvinyl alcohol, water, gellant, and filler. It is believed that our compositions offer superior playing, handling and storage properties over any of the compositions disclosed in these patents on account of our unique combination of components and by way of the unique methods defined herein. Our methods also offer significant manufacturing advantages.
Our compositions are particularly well suited to use by children as a tactile toy similar to modeling clay. The compositions are very easy to form and shape, and thus are workable and useable even by very small children. They are stretchable, malleable, joinable, and simply fun to play with. Furthermore, they are non-toxic and washable.
Our compositions also do not dry out, even if left exposed to air for several days, and are easily rehydrated to replace any water lost from prolonged exposure. This is particularly important for compositions that are intended for repeated use by children. If a modeling composition dries out and is not easily rehydrated, it quickly loses the interest of both children and parents, particularly since many children may forget to put it away for several days or more.
Our present invention offers several advantages for the manufacturer. The compositions are easy and safe to formulate and relatively inexpensive to manufacture. All of the component materials are readily available and useable with standard handling and manufacturing equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a moldable composition that is both fun and safe for small children to play with.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a moldable composition that is easy and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be understood more readily after a consideration of the drawing and the Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment.